Blond
by Escape the Shadow
Summary: He wasn't always a blond. Before Roxas was sick of being physically compared to his twin brother Sora. Knowing that Cloud and Leon will not approve of his decision, he went ahead behind his parents to dye his hair. But things do go the way Roxas expected thanks to his brother. (based off the liverpepper au. artwork also by liverpepper).
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I got this idea based of an AU on tumblr by the lovely liverpepper. In the AU Sora and Roxas are twins living with their parents, Leon and Cloud. Also Roxas is not a natural blond in the story, he has brown hair like Sora's but he dyes his hair blond. I thought it was be fun to base my interpretation on how Roxas finally decided he wanted to dye his hair. Again this is only my interpretation but the AU belongs to liverpepper. And also the art cover. She drew that too :) You don't have to check out the au to understand but I would totally recommend checking it out. I also wrote a short story Sora that's called Braces. Yes, it's about Sora getting braces. Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Hey Sora, you gotta try this stuff!"

"What is it?"

"Pot. You know… C'mon, it'll make you feel great."

"GASP!" Sora dramatically exclaimed.

It was a class skit. Today in health class the students were grouped in pairs to come up with a quick anti drug skit to demonstrate how to deal with peer pressure. Of course not everyone looked forward to the project, especially Roxas. He didn't have a problem standing up in front of a class. It was the sappy remarks he gets from the class about he and Sora. He doesn't like it when people compare to him to his twin brother. Especially for school projects. They always expected the best from Roxas and Sora equally. They would assume when Sora does something Roxas will do it. They could "read each other's minds" to cheat on a test. They ask why Roxas is quieter in class when Sora is expressive. These things may not seem as bad but Roxas just doesn't like it when people mix him up with Sora. They are the same size with brown hair and blue eyes, but they are different on the inside. Maybe he was just over-reacting who knows.

Luckily, Roxas worked with Namine on today's project mainly because he wanted to get this project done. They went first and got an A+ thanks to Roxas' drama skills and his friend's ideas. Sora and Tidus seemed to have been on a chatty mood when they entered the class so automatically they paired up. It appeared that the two boys didn't rehearse but the class still gave attention at the two class clowns. Already, he was embarrassed by his brother.

"I don't know Tidus, that stuff does real bad things to your body." Sora acted innocently.

"Aww are you scared? What are you a chicken?" Tidus mocked a chicken noise.

"Oh no! What should I do?" Sora asked as he turned to the audience. What is this a kid's show?

Several students participated in the bogus act, yelling absurd answers.

"Kick him where the sun don't shine."  
"No! Punch his face!

"Stranger danger!"

"Don't do it!"

"Tell a teacher!"

"Take it!"

"It's free."

Sora turned back to Tidus. "You can forget it. I don't need it. And I'm not a chicken. You're a turkey!" Ugh the cringe is real. Really Sora? That's your best comeback. Lame. Especially the cheesy acting. Sora then made a sword swoosh sound and swung his invisible weapon at Tidus. Tidus pretended to fall back and made a defeated street fighter like sound.

The teacher wrote down their score. "C. Minus. For props and actually coming up." Tidus was about to away the rolled up pieces of paper but she first wanted to check if they were fake.

"He he" Sora chuckled shyly. "Ow-ow." he silently yelped when one of his brackets clipped his upper lip.

Tidus shrugged it off. "It's still a pass right?" After everyone had gone the teacher gave a full review on presentation of the skits. Roxas was half asleep when he heard her mention that she was proud of their performances. He didn't care he only wanted to go to lunch. As he daydreamed (and drooled) about what the cafeteria could be serving today, his teacher told the class that her favorite skit was the very first one. It was a couple's discussion about drugs and how it's ruining each other's relationship. Yes. that was her favorite skit done by Namine and Sora. Wait? Sora?

Roxas shot his head up and slammed his hand onto his desk, On the puddle of drool his made. Quickly wiping his hand on his shirt he looked towards Namine who was just as confused as he was. He faced the teacher, "Um, Don't you mean me Ms. Heartilly?"

"Of course, Sora."

"No I'm Roxas. Sora worked with Tidus."

"I'm right here Ms. Heartilly!" Sora called from the back, waking up from his nap.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize. It's just that you both look the same." She sheepishly said.

"Come on Ms. Heartilly. Don't fall for it, Roxas is trying to mess with your head! He's trying to get Sora's grade."

"Wait, Roxas wants my C-?" Sora questioned his classmate.

After a heated debate on who's who, the boys finally headed off to lunch. This wasn't the first time it's happened. No matter how many times they've encountered that situation, Roxas gets in a bad mood while Sora forgives for the two. Lunch went normal for everyone but Roxas was mentally tired and did not speak for the rest of the day. Why was being a twin brother annoying? He loves Sora, but he hates that fact that people get them confused. He hated hearing why couldn't he be more expressive and talkative like his brother. I don't want to okay?

The boys went straight home when the last bell rang. They were expected to be home early to help clean up the house. Vanitas and Ventus were staying over for the weekend. Sora wasn't too excited about Ventus coming over but Roxas personally didn't want to deal with anyone. Was this normal for a 14 year old boy to have mood swings? Must be a teen thing.

They got home and Leon was the only one in the house while Cloud went to pick up his nephews. Leon had been in a stressed out from overworking at his job for the past month and was very exhausted with no energy left to help keep up with the family. This week progress reports were sent and he was not happy to see Roxas was failing his Algebra class. He kept pestering to him that he needed to get serious in the class and stop slacking off. Roxas, not liking the topic, tried to ignore him and reassure him that he'll do better. But that didn't convince his dad enough. They argued for the rest of the week leaving Roxas in a more rebellious mood. What ticked him off even more was when he mentioned that he should try to act a little like his older brother. The one time he stands up for himself against a school bully and Leon freaks out when he got the call from the school. He didn't even start it. Sora would probably do the same anyway, he always stood up for Roxas. Luckily Roxas was only suspended for the rest of the day and Seifer is gone for a whole week. Ha! Take that! However, today he knew he needed to listen to his guardian or else all hell will break loose. Fortunately, they only needed to clean and make space in their room. Leon told Roxas to find the air mattress and Sora to grab extra pillows and blankets.

Roxas went through the entire day in a daze, even when their cousins came. He wasn't feeling like himself at all, and he also felt bored with himself. Was he actually a dull kid? Maybe he was just tired. After dinner the boys went to play Monopoly on the kitchen table. Roxas was still feeling down during the game. He thought that maybe if he took a break to recollect himself for few minutes it could help him. Besides, he was not felt alone at all today, it could explain why his energy was drained. He took the opportunity to head to his room as Ven and Sora started to argue over the game. Knowing them, it will take a while. Ventus pulled out the instructions to prove Sora was wrong.

He laid on the lower bunk bed and let his mind drift off. He wasn't necessarily asleep but he did forget about reality in his nirvana.

"Knock, Knock." Roxas hesitated to open his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be left alone even if he actually was asleep.

"Hey Van." He sat up.

"'Sup loser! How's it going."

Roxas drew a huge sigh. Vanitas stared at Roxas. He knew something was up. Vanitas ruffled his hair and bent down to his level. "Do I have to kick someone's ass?"

"Unless you're dumb enough to kick Leon's butt then be my guest."

Vanitas stood straight and turn to the doorway. "I could arrange a wresting match."

"No!" Roxas grabbed Vanitas. Vanitas smirked, "Aww what's happening to little Roxas?" He cooed.

"I don't know, Leon's been attacking me about me grades and how I haven't been listening to him. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. Leon even said I should act like Sora. 'Sorry Squall, but I can't be as perfect as he is!'" He crossed his arms.

"Ah yes, the angry teen stage. Oh how I miss it." Vanitas reminisced.

"Huh?"

"Listen, I don't wanna say it's a phase, but -it's normal. But that was so not cool for Squall to say you should be like Sora. What a jerk." Roxas giggled as Vanitas tried to imitate Leon. Vanitas put his arm around Roxas causing him loose his balance. "Although... I do think you should make a change. You're 14 right? That's a great age to experiment."

Roxas eyed him curiously. "What?"

Vanitas withdrew his arm to have a better look at Roxas. He observed the young teen's figure before him. "You should try a new style."

"What do you mean?"

"Plain shirts and pants are boring you gotta try tinkering around with your outfits. Punk out man, why not?" Roxas looked down at his clothes felling red on his face.

Vanitas reached to look at his ears. "You could get your ears pierced. I could see your ears with studs. I can tell your ear lobes are dying to get holes in them." He grabbed his face, "Maybe a lip ring? Snake bites? Nah Cloud and Leon will flip." Roxas yanked his head away. "I'm not gonna piss off my dads even more. Though... It'd be nice to show them I can do what I want."

Vanitas eyed the boy carefully, then another idea came to him. "Why not change your hair color?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, it'd be cool! Look I did it to express myself. It's harmless."

"I thought you were just going through an emo phase."

"I was NOT going through a phase! I just discovered myself, geez." Roxas thought hard. He secretly admired his cousin's hair color and admitted half-heartedly that it looked cool on him. Could he do the same?

"You should totally dye your hair. Embrace your inner rebel, Rox!" Was Vanitas really encouraging him? The coolest guy he knew is actually pushing him to dye his hair! "And also: you could finally get people to stop confusing you with Sora." Van smirked. "I recommend Pete Wentz Black, I can see you in that."

"TOLD YA SO!" Great. Sora won the game.

Next day was Friday, that last day of school for the week. The day went pretty fast which made Roxas happy. After school he had to go to a meeting with the drama club, or the "Organization", as they like to call themselves. They needed to discuss something "important" apparently, and by "discussing" it was really just everyone fooling around and getting distracted. Roxas sat next to Axel on the floor who was eating some instant noodles he just microwaved. Everyone else was just chatting and doing their own thing as Marluxia and Larxene argue over different shades of pink.

"Want some?" Axel offered to his close friend. Roxas used his fingers to pull some out of his cup. "So how's pops doing?"

"He hasn't bugged me much yesterday. That's good." Axel only nodded and faced to the fighting pair who was now pulling on each other hair. "Hey um, Axel." Axel looked at him. "I've been thinking, what if I happened to dye my hair a different color?"

"You mean no more brown hair Roxas? Aww but I love your hair it's so kawaii." Axel ruffled his hair.

"Haha-Stop. It's just that... I wanna try something different and cool. I also don't want people to think I'm just Sora's lame twin brother."

"Ahh you've thought about this before."

"I'm just considering it. I'm not sure yet. Do you know anyone who could help me?"

"Help you with what?" Isa invited himself into the conversation, sitting next to Axel.

"D-dyeing my hair."  
"Hey kiddo you're in luck! Isa can help you out."  
"Roxas wants to dye his hair?"

"Well I'm not sure yet."

"Isa's crashing at my place for the weekend, if you want, tomorrow we could do it."  
"Ya I'll be able dye it for you. Trust me you don't want Axel to dye it for you, the nitwit can't even color inside the lines."

"Oh shut up."

It was Saturday morning and Roxas was the first to wake up in the household thanks to Vanitas' sleep talk.

He went to the kitchen and to get himself some sugary cereal. Today was the day. He decided last night that having black hair. He was confident that changing his hair color won't bother him. After a few minutes Leon came into the setting to make coffee. "Morning."

Roxas shot up a peace sign, his mouth too full to speak.

An hour went by and everyone was finally awake. Vanitas and Ventus seemed to have plans because they were dressed and ready to head out the house. "Well, we're off. We'll be back by 6."

"Where you guys going?"

"Out."

"Vanitas…"

"We're 19 we can handle ourselves. Just be sure have your phones on, I only get one call in the county jail." Vanitas left the house.

"He's joking." Ven assured and followed after his brother.

The house was left quiet for a while until Roxas spoke up. "I'm going to Axel's house."

"No you've been out a lot this week."

"But that was for school activities."

"Nope, you're staying home."

"Ugh." Roxas went back to his room and texted Axel that he'll be at his house in an hour. Leon was supposed to work for bit today so he'd figured he'd sneak out instead. He'll just have to wait till he leaves.

"Hey Sora."

"Ya Rox?" Sora came into the room. Roxas closed the door and dragged Sora to the other side of the room. He reached into his pocket and took out a couple of crumpled bills. "I need you to go the store and buy me some black hair dye."

"Whaaat? What do you need hair dye for?"

"I'm gonna dye my hair. Duh."

"Why would you do that?!" Sora gasped. "Do Cloud and Leon know about this?"

"No and I'm not gonna tell them because we both know they won't let me." Why was Roxas irritated all of a sudden?

"But, um… alright fine. You know you don't have to do this. I'm sorry that everyone gets you mixed up with me."

"It's whatever Sora, it's just that. But I really want to do this."

Sora went to their local store to find what Roxas wanted. As he got to hair care aisle he knew Roxas sent the wrong guy. How was he supposed to know what to get there was like a hundred different shades of black and brands. Sora scratching his head. Why didn't Roxas come to do this himself, he didn't want to be a part of his dirty work. Suddenly Sora remembered something. He started to sweat and shake. How could he have forgotten? He heard his phone ring and read the text Roxas sent him.

Meet me at Axel's place.

"Oh Roxas, did you sneak out? Wait! No time to loose, I have to hurry!" Without thinking, Sora grabbed the packet that was next to blacks to pay and ran out the store towards Axel's house.

Sora arrived at Axel's with the dye out of breath. He gave the packet to Isa and rushed out of the house. They exchanged worried glances but soon shrugged it off. Roxas sat in his chair as Isa prepared the mix. Well, there's no turning back. He took a good look at the mirror and was prepared. He knew his money was gone so he had to go through with this. "Ready?" He nodded.

It only took about 10 minutes to cover Roxas's hair with the chemicals. They covered his hair and waited for the amount of time the instructions said. Isa kept Roxas some company while Axel went to explore in the kitchen. Roxas could feel the chemicals in his hair itch his scalp. He wondered it was normal or probably allergic to it. After the time was done, Isa uncovered his hair and told Roxas to wash his hair with water in the shower. Roxas did as he was told and rinsed his hair in the shower. After he was done he dried his hair and found the mirror in the bathroom. The moment of truth? Roxas braced himself and stepped in front of the mirror. Roxas was expressionless. Eyes dead. There wasn't any black for sure… He was blond now… There was was only one reason. "SORA!"

Axel peaked into the bathroom. "Looking good." He gave him a thumbs up.

"I can't believe Sora bought bleach." The new blond facepalmed. He was such an idiot. He sat in the passenger's seat in Axel's car on his way home. He was wearing the beanie he brought to hide the blonde though he knew it still visible.

"I wouldn't be too upset it still looks pretty cool on you Rox. Hey! Now you dye your hair lime green! Then the organization will finally be a rainbow-"

"Not a chance!" Roxas shot daggers. He had to admit. He also liked the blond hair, But it was too much. If he dyed his hair black his hair would only look two or three shades darker. This was a drastic change. His parents are for sure going to murder him. At least it looked good on him. It reminded him of Cloud. Maybe he can make it look like they're really blood related.

Axel dropped his friend off after wishing him luck once he steps into the house. Roxas peeps into the living room empty of family members. He dashes to his room before Leon or Cloud could catch him. He slams the door, leans against the door and breathed in relief. From his peripheral vision, he spotted Sora sitting on the lower bunk bed, laptop on his thighs scrunched up. For a few seconds they only stared at each other. Both surprised, especially Sora.

"You moron." Sora tossed the device aside and attempted to free himself from his brother's wrath. The blond twin knocked the brunette down to the floor and held him in a half guard to prevent his idiot brother from escaping. "What happened to your hair dude!" Sora spoke exasperated.

"It got bleached thanks to you! You bought the wrong product man!" He yelled as he yanked off his beanie.

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know that kind of stuff." Roxas in defeat, let go of his brother to let Sora get some space. Sora recollected himself to a sitting position and faced him. "I forgot what you wanted and I got distracted so I panicked and got the gray packet instead. I must have thought thats what is was because it was near the other black paints." Sora explained in sorrow.

Roxas huffed and mentally forgave his brother. This was Roxas' responsibility anyway, not his brother's. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why'd you panic?"

Sora sheepishly turn his head and timidly brought his finger to his temple. "Oh, hehe… I might've just remembered that I uh- (gulp) - that I haven't logged into my neopets account for a month-OW!" He felt pain on his head caused by the blonde's fist. "Really?! That's why you freaked out? Are you serious?"

Sora had tears forming from his eyes, "Well you can't expect me to just let them starve. They need me!"

"Sora you'll be the death of me some day. Help me out now will ya? I don't know how to confront Cloud and Leon."

"Do you want me to start planning your funeral?"

"Why would you say that?"  
"Well it's Leon… you know how he is and especially after this week he's certainly not in his bestest of moods."

He's right, Leon was still acting pretty upset.

"Roxas? There you are I was worried about you. I haven't heard from you all d-" Cloud froze. He got a perfect view of the back of Roxas' hair. Roxas slowly turned around to meet face to face with his calm guardian. "Uh, hehe… Hi Cloud." He waved quickly. Cloud wide eyed, took a step back to process what what wrong of his son. No words, but a disappointed look. At least he didn't look deadly. He crossed his arms and gave a stern face. "Roxas. Explain."

"It was Sora's fault."

"W-what?! No it wasn't it's his!" Sora defended. Roxas gave up, he knew he wasn't going to get away from it this time. Roxas dropped his head and stood in silence. "Whatever it is please go ahead and ground me."  
"You know you also have to show Squall right?" Gulp. "I say we should go introduce him to the new blonde." He grabbed the boy by the hair and pulled him out the room towards the living room. Roxas made silent yelps of pain leaving Sora cringing in the background. He wondered if he should follow or avoid the apocalypse that was about to commence.

"Squall." Leon shifted his attention from the TV to his lover calling from the door to the hallway. There stood a expressionless Cloud and Roxas giving a cheeky smile. Hopefully his cute smile would help.

Leon's face was burning red and eye twitching. He was beyond surprised. Steam bursting out of his ears and they could imagine that Leon most possibly could have grown more stress marks on his face. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Roxas kept his nervous smile and shifted closer to Cloud only to push him away. "Tadaaa… I got blonde hair?"

Leon could only continue to gawk at his son's transformation. "UGH!"

"Leon look, I know it's my fault but could you please not overreact. Let me do what I want with my hair."

"You prefer him over me." Leon mumbled. He could feel a rain cloud forming over him.

"What?"

"So now you're picking favorites and want to become like him because you want to love him more than me!"

"N-no that's not it! I would never pick favorites. I love you two equally."

Leon mopes into the kitchen, "You certainly don't act like it. How dare you go and dye you hair!"

"But Leon think about it! It would finally be nice to tell me and Sora apart!"

"W-wait…"

The front door bursts open to reveal Vanitas. "Man, what died and made this place a graveyard." Van found Roxas under Cloud's wing. "Wo-ho-ho! Rox buddy is that you? Dude, love the hair." He winked at his cousin in approval.

"Don't encourage him." Cloud told him.

"I thought you were gonna go black."

"You knew about this!?" Leon yelled.

"Nah I just said he should do it."

"VANITAS!"

"You told him to?" Sora run into the room.

"I did want black but Sora bought the wrong dye."

"Sora, you were in on this?" Cloud questioned pinching the other twin's ear.

"NoNo! Maybe-OW! Ehh.. Rox made me do it-I was forced too! I didn't know!" He winced.

"Sora you could've just ignored him and bought yourself some lunch with the money instead."

"I want Neocash…"

"Huh?"

"This is why I have a C in health class! I can't handle the peer pressure!"

Vanitas interrupted, "Dude, how do you mix up bleach and black?"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Sora, relax, I already forgave you geez…"

"Check it out uncle Squall, you finally have your kid who looks like your husband. What a handsome family to be a part of." Vanitas embraced.

Cloud glanced down at the miniaturized version of him. He was almost… flattered by Roxas' actions.

"You know you still have time to dye your hair black right now if you want. I have an extra mix with me in the car."

"No-no, he's fine this way." Cloud said still admiring Roxas.

"I still can't believe Sora is such an idiot."

"Shut up Van! It was one mistake now buried in the past!"

"I'm home!"

"This isn't YOUR home Ven." Sora growled.

"Woah, is that Roxas?" Ven pointed.

"Ya!", Vanitas confirmed, "He dyed his hair BLOND!" He was really trying to test Leon.

"Wow you almost look like Cloud."

"Mhhm." Cloud nodded.

"Looks good."

"Thanks!"

"Sora he was talking to me."

"But I was the one who bought you that dye."

"So Sora helped dye his hair?" Ven asked.

"HAHA, no Sora just bought the wrong product and it wasn't 'til after Roxas dyed it he found out." Van summarized.

"You know you should thank me, Rox, for buying the bleach for you instead. I don't want my brother to turn into another Vanitas phase. That'd be creepy."

"What's that supposed mean?!"

"Phew. Come to think of it I wouldn't want to deal with another teen like that." Cloud confessed.

Roxas huffed, "Trust me guys, even I don't to put myself through that."

"What-EVER!" Van tried to shrug them off. "All-in-all, it was Sora's dumbass who save the day and his brother's appearance."

"Am I supposed to take as a compliment?" He really was curious.

"Exactly." Vanitas clapped.

"What's up with Leon?" Ven asked looking at Leon. He was still drowning in his own despair, not making a sound.

"He's just upset that Roxas hates him."

"I don't!"  
"See, he 'don't' love him."

"NO. That's not what I meant, I just wanted to dye my hair that's all. I just don't get why everyone is making this such a big deal."

Cloud held on to Roxas "Because we never allowed it. I'm still ashamed that you would pull off a stupid stunt like that behind our backs." Roxas drifted his eyes.

"I think it would be cute if Roxas pierced his ears. Then we would have a tiny Cloud floating around." Ven joked.

"If that was supposed to make us laugh then you failed. Horribly." Sora stated.

"Let's do it bro!" Van high-fived Ven. "Someone get me a needle!"

"There will no sorts of ear or body piercings on the boys." Cloud ruled.

"Aww."

"I know this is a bad time but could you buy me some new elastics? I accidently dropped the last few ones down the toilet."

Cloud sighed. "I'll go to the store in a bit then."

"Hey if this really is a problem why not buy the brown hair dye while you're there. I'm sure this won't be problem anymore." Ven suggested.

"N-no… it's fine. That's enough dyeing." Cloud said.

"No dye his hair black! Make it right!" Van pushed.

"I thought you liked his hair."

"I do but hey why not take the chance?"

"I said there will be no more!" Cloud reminded.

"Vanitas, brother, you really aren't helping the situation here."

"But I really want to dye someone's hair. I wanna do something! I have nothing to do for the rest of the day."

"You could dye my hair!" Sora offered.

"NO!" Everyone but Vanitas shouted.

"Enough of this." Leon finally spoke. "Everyone… just forget about it. Roxas go to your room. Cloud and I will deal with you later."

With the feeling of guilt and regret finally hitting Roxas, he decided it was best to just listen to and not talk back to anyone. "Yes sir. I really am sorry." Then retired from the living room for the rest of the night. The older twin brothers sat on the couch to watch tv thinking it'd be best if they left the Strifehart family alone for a while. Sora went to his parents room for a few minutes and went to join Roxas in their room. Cloud and Leon sat in the kitchen in silence trying to figure out what to do. "We could just let Roxas keep the blonde hair." Cloud suggested. "I personally think it'd be a good opportunity for Roxas to finally stand out like he's wanted."

"Ya, then we'll have him grow it out."

Cloud got up to massage Leon's neck. He was very stressed out, he could tell. "You really took it hard Squall."

"It wasn't just the bleached hair that got me."

"Was there something else?"

"When you brought Roxas in...before he mentioned that his blonde hair could help everyone tell them apart…" Leon laid his forehead on his palm, "I thought he was Sora…. AHGH!" Cloud Smacked him. Hard.

Monday came around and the daily routines were back to normal. Leon and Roxas apologized to each other for putting themselves in a negative field and agreed that they'll listen to each other no matter how ridiculous it was. Roxas was pleased when Leon told him he could keep the blond hair, he had actually grown a liking to it. He just hoped everyone else would too. And they did. He went to his first class and received compliments by his classmates. He sat next to Demyx listening to his music. "Love the hair Rox!"

"Thanks. Pink Floyd?"

"Obviously. We don't need no education." He sang.

"Haha great song to start the day." Roxas laughed.

"Hey, check it out! Sora dyed his hair!"  
"Sora's not even in this class."

"Wait Roxas was in this class?"

"Of course not, Roxas will never do anything like that."

Roxas groaned. They just love to piss him off.

"Everyone settle down, I'm about to hand back your algebra tests from last Friday."

"Aww man, I hope I passed aaaand I didn't." Roxas saw that grade on his paper. Another F.

"HA! Looks your hair matches your grade!"

"Shut up Rai!" Roxas said.

"Or what? You gonna take me down like you did to Seifer? Pshh ya right."

"You two knock it off before I give you detention. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. We're going to review the same section again this week to retake the test until everyone passes."

Everyone in the class groaned in response. "Just kill me now." Roxas muttered.

"Hey! Teacher! Leave us kids alone!"

* * *

 **Please leave a Review :)**


End file.
